Another world
by Naitriab
Summary: Set during season 7 Jonas has decided to stay on Earth and help them fight the Goa'uld after his treatment at the hands of his own people. Bored he comes up with a new plan to try and stop the Goa'uld but who is it he keeps seeing and what does it mean ?
1. Jonas and Daniel

N.B. I don't own any of the characters and am quite glad I don't at times.  
  
I'll apologise now if the science is a bit off but I was never very good at it and thankfully stopped two years back, hence why I'm very rusty on even the basics.  
  
This is set in series seven and beyond, I know it doesn't fit with what happens in ep 1-2 of series 7, I have an excuse as I haven't watched them still being in the middle of series 6 but I do know what happens. I won't say more other than I don't agree with what happened. Bear with me and I'll try and do an alternative.  
  
Naitriab  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Daniels office  
  
Jonas Quinn sat on a stool in the office that had been his for a year but now had been returnned to its original owner Daniel Jackson who was now looking around to see what Jonas had changed in the time it had belonged to him. As far as Jonas could recall he hadn't changed anything apart from adding a few books and the gold fish there was nothing new.  
  
"Well, I can't see that you've changed much while I've been away." Daniel said a length coming back round to the slightly younger man.  
  
"I haven't. I added a bit but tried to leave it much as it was." Jonas replied.  
  
"Thank you. I know it's a bit cluttered but I know where everything is. More or less."  
  
"I moved all my stuff out while you were recovering. If you want you can look over what I've noted down, it's only in my room." Jonas offered wanting to try and make it up to the man whose death he had caused about a year earlier.  
  
"It's alright Jonas. I can look over it at my leisure. You can talk me through it if you want." Daniel offred straightening his glasses. He knew that Jonas was edgy around him and a talk with Sam earlier that morning had revealed that Jonas felt responsible for Daniel's death and felt very guilty about that.  
  
"If you don't mind me talking to you I mean you have had many more years experience at this type of thing and I have no idea whether I've written about things that will interest you as I am a scientist rather than an Archaeologist." Jonas said  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine." Daniel said hiding a smile.  
  
"Jonas could you excuse us for a bit I need to talk to Daniel." Jack said from the doorway.  
  
"Yes." Jonas said getting hurridly to his feet and leaving the room.  
  
"I'm glad you're back Daniel. Jonas is a good kid and all but I'd rather have you on my team." Jack said watching Jonas go.  
  
"He is hardly a kid, he's only about 5 years younger than me."  
  
"He acts it though. He's too eager to please. Not that he hasn't been usful on occasion, I mean the guy saved the world and all but you go way back with us." Jack said.  
  
"I've missed you as well." Daniel said knowing what Jack was trying to say.  
  
"You're rejoining the team I take it"  
  
"Jonas and I have talked and he is very eager to let me back on SG1. He knows he isn't needed elsewhere but he doesn't want to go back to Kelowna yet." Daniel said.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................Jonas' room  
  
He was gald that Daniel was back as it meant that the guilt could start to leave. He had lived with the guilt of causing the other mans death for a year and hadn't enjoyed it. That wasn't technically true as he had enjoyed it when he was on a mission and able to come up with suggestions that were useful. It was when he was left alone that the problems started, he began to wonder what he could have done differently and other than going himself hadn't come up with anything. He was well aware that they wanted him back on his planet but he wasn't ready for that yet. They would push him into an office job but he wanted to see more of the universe before he'd let that happen. He was not yet 30 and there was much still to be done. He had an idea of what he wanted to try but he needed to run some tests first before putting the idea to Sam and Daniel.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Two hours later ...  
  
Jack, Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had dragged Jonas out of his room for a meal, not that the food was anything special but Sam and Daniel had insisted that they all got together so Jonas didn't feel as though he was being ignored now that Daniel was back. Jack hadn't thought about it but had realised that it was a good idea in the end especially if Jonas were to go back to Kelowna soon which Jack expected him to do. Daniel was the only one on the table who didn't expect Jonas to go back yet as he could see that the other man longed to explore.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas' room 1 hr later ...  
  
When the others finally allowed Jonas to leave he hurried back to his room and read through his notes again. When the alarm sounded he hurried to the control room leaving the folder on his bed  
  
ALTERNATIVE REALITIES was all that was printed on the folder and it was very full.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Could you please let me know what you think about this. I'll apologise ow to anyone who didn't know what happens at the start of series 7 but it was hardly a big secret. I'm certain that some hardcore fans will tell me I've got Daniel and Jonas' ages wrong well tough. I'm having them at 34 for Daniel and 29 for Jonas it works for this story. Saying that I'd still apreciate feed back and I promise that something will happen eventually.  
  
Naitriab 


	2. Jonas' decision

N.B. I don't own any of the characters and am quite glad I don't at times.  
  
I'll apologise now if the science is a bit off but I was never very good at it and thankfully stopped two years back, hence why I'm very rusty on even the basics.  
  
This is set in series seven and beyond, I know it doesn't fit with what happens in ep 1-2 of series 7, I have an excuse as I haven't watched them still being in the middle of series 6 but I do know what happens. I won't say more other than I don't agree with what happened. Bear with me and I'll try and do an alternative.  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas skidded to a stop outside of the control room before joining Sam, Jack and Teal'c there. He was surprised to notice that Dr Jackson wasn't there,  
  
"Where is Dr Jackson?" Jonas asked Sam  
  
"I have no idea he should be here soon." she said listening to what General Hammond said.  
  
"Do we have an identification?" he was saying   
  
"It's the Kelownans."  
  
"What are they doing here?" Jonas asked not willing to believe that they'd come to demand an answer to the question they'd asked him a few weeks earlier.  
  
"I have no idea. Open the iris" Hammond said.  
  
"May I go down and speak to them sir?" Jonas asked   
  
"By all means go ahead." Hammond said. Jonas hurried down the metal stairs and was waiting form the Kelownans when they got there. There were just three of them and Sam was sure that they were the same ones who'd wished to speak to Jonas several weeks earlier.  
  
"What do you think they want sir?" she asked the colonal who was standing nearby  
  
"I don't know but Jonas isn't giving them the amswer they want anyway." the colonal replied. After maybe five minutes more talk Jonas stormed back up into the control room his usually cheery face showing his anger.  
  
"The Kelownans would like you to dial up their home so they can return they have said all they want to." Jonas said his voice completely calm before walking out the room.  
  
"Jonas wait" Jack called before following him.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" the technician asked  
  
"What Jonas said and send the Kelownans home." Hammond said wondering what had happened.  
  
"Jonas wait up" Jack said hurrying to catch up with the other man.  
  
"What can I do for you colonal?" Jonas asked slowing down.  
  
"What happened back there? I've worked with you for a year now and I have rarely seen you loose your temper that quickly."  
  
"They want me to go home."  
  
"I don't see the problem with that."  
  
"They want me to be an ambasador to the other parts of Kelowna. I don't want to do that. I want to see the Universe. They won't accept the fact that I haven't made up my mind yet and are trying to pressure me into doing so." Jonas said  
  
"Why don't you go back and try it? You aren't currently assigned to one of the SG teams so you could be being useful there." Jack said rather untactfully especially as Jonas swung round to face him his brown eyes flashing  
  
"I know you want me to be gone. I know that you never wanted me here in the first place but I don't want to go there yet and especially not after they lied to us about my friends. I'll go away for good soon enough colonal but if you are so desparate for me to leave why did you bother allowing me on your team in the first place?" Jonas demanded. Jack wasn't often at a loss for words but on this occasion he was especially as the young Kelownans remarks had cut very close to the bone at times.  
  
"Jonas ..." Jack trailed off. Jonas gave him a disgusted look before walking off.  
  
"Well that went well." Daniel said quietly  
  
"What are you doing here Daniel?" Jack asked  
  
"I um forgot the way to the control room when the alarm went off." Daniel said flushing slightly.  
  
"Oh ok" Jack said "It's this way" The two men went back to the control room.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas' room.  
  
The young Kelownan was pacing the room, he couldn't believe that they had come to ask him again. He'd told them that he'd let them know and that they weren't to contact him, aparantly the situation was getting worse. He didn't want to go there and find out that it wasn't what he wanted to do as he knew the people of his planet well enough to know that once they had hold of someone they didn't like to let them go. That was where his idea would prove to be useful as it would get him away from his people and all responsibilities. He just needed to talk to major Carter and Dr Jackson to see what they though of the idea before he went to confront Genral Hammond. He knew that Colonal O'Neil would be gald for him to be gone especially as Jonas had just shouted at him. He wasn't angry with the colonal though he was just frustrated by events that he had no control over.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"I do not think that Jonas Quinn is angry with you O'Neil." Teal'c said   
  
"I know that but what he said it was true. I didn't want him here to start off with, I blamed him for Daniel's death and I didn't want him to be on the team until I was preassured into it." Jack told his friend  
  
"Have you tried talking to Jonas?" Carter asked  
  
"Me and him have never really bonded, he's just too young to be here and on the team."  
  
"I was younger than him when I joined" Daniel put in  
  
"Daniel shut up" Jack said not wanting his friend to point out problems with his argument.  
  
"All I'm trying to say is that Jonas is a smart guy and he realised that you didn't want him here. He doesn't want to go but you haven't said that you want him to stay." Daniel said not shutting up.  
  
"He didn't tell us about the Kelownans." Jack pointed out  
  
"No offence sir but none of us asked him what they had wanted. He has been very quiet and preoccupied recently but I didn't think to ask him why." Carter said.  
  
"It can't be easy for him after all. His planet exiled him for doing the right thing, he joins you and travels round the universe then I turn up alive again and just pick up where I left off. He doesn't know where he fits in." Daniel said  
  
"I'll try and talk to him again." Jack promised  
  
"Don't force him into anything sir as you'll only regret it later." Carter warned.  
  
"I know, I know" Jack moaned  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Jonas are you in there?" Jack asked knocking at his teammates door. There was no answer "Jonas?" he called again. This time there was a sound inside and the door slowly opened.  
  
"Colonal I .. what are you doing here?" Jonas asked slightly worried.  
  
"I think we need to talk."  
  
"If it is about me loosing my temper then I am sorry." Jonas said quickly before the Colonal could say anything.  
  
"That's fine Jonas honestly. Can I come in I don't think you want everyone to listen in on our little chat." Jack said   
  
"Oh sure come on in." Jonas opened the door, he moved a pile of papers out of a chair and dumped them on his bed.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us about the Kelownans visit?" Jack asked  
  
"You had enough to worry about with Dr Jacksons return and the fact that he couldn't remember everything." Jonas said   
  
"You could still have told us we are your team and I'd think after a year you would be able to trust us a bit." Jack said  
  
"It wasn' that I don't trust you but I know you only allowed me on the team to stop a Russian being forced on you. You didn't see me as much other than a replacement for Dr Jackson and now he's back you'd just forget about me." Jonas said with a bitter note to his normally cheerful voice.  
  
"I know I didn't want you on the team to start off with as I saw you as the man who was responsible for Daniels death but you proved me wrong, you saved the planet when Anubis tried to blow it up ..."  
  
"You were the one who flew the plane and could have died." Jonas interupted  
  
"It was your idea in the first place. You also saved our lives on that mothership when you could have just left us there to die." Jack said  
  
"I know what I've done it was something that anyone could have done." Jonas said still sounding bitterly  
  
"Jonas shut up. I may not have wanted you on the team but you changed my mind you were a valued member of the team and if Daniel hadn't come back I would be glad to keep you with us. Hammond only allows there to be four people on a team but if you'd like I could ask if you could be our backup member if any of us got hurt and couldn't go on a mission." Jack offered.  
  
"I haven't made up my mind yet whether I want to stay or not." Jonas pointed out.  
  
"I think you should stay. Your people can find someone else to fill that job. Anyway Teal'c would feel lonely if he was the only alien on the base." Jack said. Jonas gave him a rather feeble smile.  
  
"Thank you colonal." Jonas said  
  
"Try Jack. You aren't an official member of the team and I think we can drop formalities. Shall I go tell General Hammond that you are staying then?"  
  
"Yeah I'll stay." Jonas said with one of his grins which Jack couldn't help but return.  
  
"Good." Jack said honestly clapping the younger man on the shoulder  
  
"Thank you co ... Jack" Jonas said hesitantly.  
  
"Think nothing of it. Just remember next time to talk to us we are your friends Jonas." Jack said with a smile  
  
"I guess this is home then." Jonas said to himself with an even bigger grin than usual.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
There you go part two I'm sorry it took so long but it is very difficult to write about this program for some reason. I have no problems with LXG but oh well. Hopefully the next bit will be up within a week. Please let me know what you think. 


	3. Problems on Kelowna

Thank you to one of my reviewers who pointed out that O'Neill is spelt with two ll's not one and also that colonel has an e in it. I'm useless at military spellings but oh well. I'm glad that people like Jonas and think that he was badly treated, hopefully they'll bring him back in series 8 at some point. I will apologise to all of those people who want Jonas to stay at the SGC but he'll be leaving soon as I don't think he wants to stay there any longer.  
  
Oh well the show must go on as they say. Here we go with part three ;-)  
  
...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas stood with General Hammond and watched SG1 walk through the Stargate, it was only a few weeks since he would have been with them instead of Dr Jackson, he was determined not to feel angry about that fact. He hoped they were going to have a better time of it than he was. With SG3 he was going to Kelowna to tell his people that he had chosen to stay on earth. He wasn't expecting them to be happy about it but they had no say in the matter. As soon as the gate had disconnected Jonas sighed and adjusted his black t-shirt there was a few minutes wait before the man could dial again as if SG1 got themselves.  
  
General Hammond looked at the young man standing next to him who was nervously adjusting his shirt. He was doing a fairly good job of hiding how nervous he was but General hammond had had plently of experience with young men like Jonas and knew how nervous he really was.  
  
"SG1 have been gone for three minutes do you want me to dial up Kelowna?" the man sitting at the computer asked without looking round.  
  
"Go ahead." Hammond seeing Jonas swallow nervously.  
  
"1st chevron locked."  
  
"Are you alright son?"  
  
"A bit nervous." Jonas replied  
  
"Don't worry, SG3 will be with you so they can't do anything too bad." Hammond said reasuring him. Jonas gave him a rather watery grin then headed down the stairs to the gate room. SG3 were waiting for him and he waved knowing them from missions in the past. As the final chevron locked into place Jonas took a deep breath the walked up the ramp with SG3 behind him.  
  
There was no-one on the other side of the gate and Jonas wondered where everyone was, he wished Kelowna didn't feel so much like home as he had made his decision and was going to stay on Earth to help the fight against the goa'uld. He expected that the decision wasn't going to go well however and waited for someone to arrive as he doubted that the Kelownans hadn't put a guard somewhere near the Stargate. He wasn't disapointed therefore when he heard running feet a few minutes later.  
  
"Here come the adoring fans." Jonas muttered loud enough for the nearest member of SG3 to hear, the man shot Jonas a grin which the Kelownan didn't have time to reply to.  
  
"Jonas Quinn we should have guessed it was you." the woman in front of him said  
  
"I have come to tell you that I am turnning down your offer. I'm staying on Earth." Jonas said not bothering with any of the pleasantries.  
  
"Surely you want to help our country and untie the planet." the dignitry said  
  
"I'd rather help save the universe and I won't be able to do that here." Jonas said  
  
"Surely saving your planet is more important to you than anything else?" the dignatry said surprised  
  
"My planet is important to me. I left so I could make a difference and I'm not sure that I've made it yet. I don't want a desk job, and I'm just not ready to do that yet." Jonas said  
  
"If that is your decision Mr Quinn then we will not stop you. It is a shame that you are so stubborn as you had a great career in front of you." the dignatry turnned their back on him. Jonas sighed in relief.  
  
"However I must inform you that you are under arrest for treason." the dignatry  
  
"What!" Jonas said astounded. One of SG3 darted to the stand and dialed earths adress while the others went forward to stand by Jonas.  
  
"You are guilty of treason and are to be taken into custordy until such a time as you can be taken to stand trial." the official said.   
  
"I thought that was dealt with."  
  
"You thought wrong."  
  
"Jonas Quinn is a member of the SGC and we will be taking him back with us." the leader of SG3 said. Behind him the gate came to life, he motioned to the man who had dialed up to go through.  
  
"I'm certain that your leaders won't want to jepordise relationships with our planet by not letting us take one of our own people back when he has commited crimes against us." the official said  
  
"I'll come with you." Jonas said sighing. He handed various pieces of equipment to SG3.  
  
"At least you are willing to see sense." the official said with an approving nod.  
  
"Tell Jack where I am and what's happened." Jonas said quietly.  
  
"I will do."  
  
Jonas walked away from the team and had handcuffs slapped on him and was led off, once he was out of sight SG3 hurried through the gate to tell General Hammond what had happened not expecting him to be happy about the turn of events.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Part three is now finnished and boy was it difficult.  
  
I hope you liked it. I wasn't happy that the Kelownans just let Jonas back so thought that the fact they arrested him was more believable.  
  
I'll try and get the next bit posted in the next week if I can.  
  
Pleaseeeeeee review. 


	4. SG1 on Kelowna

Thank you to everybody who reviewed chapter 2 I'm sorry that chapter three took a long time but it is difficult to write. I hope you are enjoying this as it is certainly causing me enough trouble.  
  
The usual things aply I don't own any of SG1 or any other member of the SGC, I don't own any of the characters at this point.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"He did what!" Jack shouted  
  
"He stayed on Kelowna to stand trial." General Hammond said having decided to tell SG1 what had happened to Jonas rather than leaving it to the leader of SG3.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"From what I can gather he gave himself up to try and stop the Kelownans from cutting off all contact with our planet."  
  
"Oh ok." Jack couldn't think of anything else say.  
  
"We can't just leave him there. He's one of us." Sam said  
  
"We can't do anything to upset the Kelownans." General Hammond said.  
  
"I understand that but we need to get him back." Sam said  
  
"I'll allow you, Jack and Teal'c to go and speak to the Kelownan governmet."  
  
"What about me general?" Daniel asked  
  
"If they are charging Jonas with treason they may do the same against you Dr Jackson so it is best that you stay here." Hammond explained.  
  
"Ok." Daniel said relieved that he didn't have to go back to Kelowna as every time he went there something bad always seemed to happen  
  
"I presume that Carter will be in charge of the diplomatic side of things." Jack said knowing his approach to diplomacy left much to be desired  
  
"You presume correctly Colonel." Hammond said  
  
"When do you wish us to leave General Hammond?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"As soon as possible." Hammond said.  
  
"I'll go and get the Zat guns." O'Neill said.  
  
"Are you sure that you'll need them. I don't want you to harm the Kelownans." General Hammond said  
  
"I won't touch them unless they'e hurt the kid then I might." Jack said. General Hammond sighed and let him get on with it knowing that Jack was quite capable of doing his job even if it sometimes left a bit to be desired and wouldn't destroy Kelowna.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The Kelownan gate an hour later.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Teal'c it is an honour to meet with you again." Thomas Roe said. He had met SG1 on more than one occasion in the past and had been told to go and meet them after General Hammond had sent through the message.  
  
"It is a pleasure to be back." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I understand that you are worried about Jonas Quinn." Thomas said  
  
"Just slightly. You took him in to custordy for treason after offering the guy a job." Jack said   
  
"I can assure you that he is unharmed. He has been detained before his trial but nothing else." Thomas said  
  
"May we see him?" Teal'c asked  
  
"I'll have to check but I see no reason why some of you can't." Thomas said. He moved over to a phone by one wall and proceded to speak into it.  
  
"Carter, you and Teal'c go and speak to the government. I'll speak to Jonas." Jack said  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said hoping that Jack would behave himself when talking to Jonas.  
  
"Don't worry Carter I will behave myself." Jack said knowing her so well that he could make an educated guess as to what was going through her head.  
  
"I'm sure you will sir." Carter said  
  
"My superiors have agreed to let one of you see the criminal." Thomas said  
  
"Good. I'll go and see him while you take Carter and Teal'c to see your boss." Jack said  
  
"Martin Bowmar here will take you to see him." Thomas said gesturing at the man in the uniform of a security guard  
  
"Lets go then." Jack said and followed Martin to see Jonas.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas was bored never somebody who was content to sit still for long and let the world pass him by the envorced inactivity was terrible. His guards had taken away his boots and jacket leaving him with just his green trousers and black t-shirt. He was just relieved that it was not the middle of winter as Jonas expected it would get quite cold.  
  
"Jonas you alright?" a familiar voice asked. Jonas imediately sat up from where he had been sprawled on the bed  
  
"Colonel O'Neill, what are you doing here?" he asked  
  
"Believe it or not I came to see you." Jack said smiling inwardly at the confused look on the young mans face.  
  
"Weren't you pleased to see me go. I thought that was what you wanted?" Jonas said with the hint of a grin on his face  
  
"Are you poking fun at a superior officer?" Jack asked surprised that the kid would dare  
  
"You aren't a superior officer as I'm not a member of the military." Jonas pointed out managing to keep a straight face by a supreme effort of will power  
  
"You have certainly changed a lot since you first joined up with us. You weren't as cheeky for one thing." Jack retorted not bothering to argue with Jonas' logic.  
  
"You didn't come all this way to tell me that." Jonas said  
  
"No. Carter and Teal'c are meeting with your government to persuade them to let us take you back with us." Jack said. He was surprised at the expression on the younger mans face.  
  
"Why are you bothering? I'm no use to you on Earth. I'm sure that there are people who would be much more use to you than me. I don't even serve any purpose..." Jonas said   
  
"Jonas shut up. We care about what happens to you. Since you arrived on Earth trying to atone for what your people had done you have always tried to fit in and be one of us, and you succeeded. You are one of us now. It doesn't matter where you came from originally home is where your family are right? Me, Carter and Teal'c feel like your family. We've looked after you for a year now and we aren't going to let you go lightly." Jack said. Jonas was surprised that Jack could speak like that as he was usually very repressed when it came to his emotions.  
  
"Thank you for saying that sir. It means a lot to hear you say that." Jonas said  
  
"You sound a lot like Carter at times." Jack said  
  
"Is that a good thing?" Jonas asked well aware of how Jack had felt about his 2IC since Jonas had arrived at the SGC.  
  
"We don't really need another Carter around but as it is you I think that we'll make an exception." Jack said giving his friend a smile. That was strange thinking of Jonas as a friend. Despite what he had said to the younger man before and in the past he had never thought of Jonas as a friend until that moment.  
  
"Thank you Jack it is nice to know that I may be hated on my own planet but I am valued on another one." Jonas said returnning the smile.  
  
"I did wonder why you weren't smiling as this is your first time imprisoned on your own planet isn't it." Jack said. Jonas smiled properly at that remembering all the times that he had been caught smiling at the wrong time by Jack.  
  
"That certainly is true. This isn't my home any more. I'd class the SGC as more of a home than this place is." Jack could see the bitterness inside the boy at his betrayal by his own people. He just hoped that the days events hadn't corrupted Jonas as he had always managed to stay untouched by what happened to him it was one of his most endearing qualities.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill you need to return to the Stargate and return to your own planet." Martin Bowmar said returning at that point.  
  
"What's wrong?" O'Neill wanted to know  
  
"Your coleagues have met with our government and I believe they are taking our governments proposal back to your superiors." Martin said  
  
"I'd better go then." Jack said looking back at Jonas who suddenly much younger than his 29 years.  
  
"Will you be back again?" Jonas asked  
  
"I'll come back as soon as I can." Jack promised  
  
"Goodbye then Jack"  
  
"Bye Jonas I'll see you soon." Jack said and with a wave left  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That was tough to write. I hope it is better than the last chapter as some people weren't happy with chapter 3.  
  
Please review and let me know what you think and I'll try and get the next bit up before Christmas.  
  
juliahannah13@yahoo.co.uk 


	5. Reflections

I'm sorry if anyone has been waiting with baited breath for this section but I've only just got home from uni and needed to sort my life out.  
  
Anyway I'll try and get the next bit up soon.  
  
Quick question to anyone in the UK are you annoyed with Channel 4 for starting the two parter in series 6 then stopping it for weeks ?  
  
Moan over on with the story  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Earth ...  
  
Jack stepped through the gate first with Teal'c and Sam just behind him, he always found it strange to have just two people behind him when they exited the gate as SG1 was always four people and less than that just seemed strange.  
  
"How did it go with the Kelownans?" Hammond asked  
  
"I wouldn't know sir, I went to see Jonas and let Carter and Teal'c deal with the little details." Jack said. Hammond was quite relieved that Jack had done that as diplomatic was not one of Jack O'Neills trademarks.  
  
"Major Carter are the Kelownans going to let Jonas go?" Hammond asked already guessing the answer as the Kelownan wasn't with his friends.  
  
"They will if we will allow them access to technology, however they seemed to hint that if we didn't tell them then they would force Jonas to tell them things." Carter said wishing that O'Neill hadn't been there to hear the last bit, despte the fact that Jack hadn't wanted Jonas on the team he still got very protective over anyone especialy Jonas and Daniel as they were the youngest members of the team and Jack looked after them much as though they were his children.  
  
"They hinted at what?" Jack almost shouted. Daniel winced at that seeing another Jack O'Neill ranting sesion about to start. Sam saw Daniel winced and smiled inwardly that her friend might not remember much but he did remember the bad moods his friend was prone to suffer from on occasion.  
  
"Calm down sir. I'm sure that they won't do anything to Jonas." Sam said trying to head the explosion off.  
  
"What technology do they want us to share with them?" Hammond asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Mainly military sir." Sam said knowing that the general wasn't going to be happy with what the Kelownans were demanding in exchange for Jonas' safe return.   
  
"Come up to my office all of you and we'll see what the Kelownans have to say for themselves." Hammond said and headed out of the gate room with SG1 just behind him.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
A short while later  
  
"The Kelownans have always desired the more advanced technology that you are capable of General Hammond." Teal'c said   
  
"I know that Teal'c but I don't know whether I can let the Kelownans have access to the technology that they want." General Hammond said  
  
"General no offence but Jonas has access to more information than the Kelownans are asking for and if they keep him he will eventually tell them what they want to know." Sam said.  
  
"Let me ask you straight out, are you going to get Jonas back or not?" Jack asked fed up with the others dodging round the issue  
  
"I need to speak with the president but I'm not hopeful that he'll allow us to pass on the information. Jonas isn't native to Earth Jack and if the Kelownans want to keep him the President may be willing to let them keep him so we have allies with access to the naquadria that we may well need." General Hammond said  
  
"That has got to be one of Kinseys ideas." Jack said very close to shouting at his CO  
  
"I don't know hose idea it was but you are going to follow it Colonel O'Neill" Hammond said knowing Jack's tecndancy to disobey orders that he didn't agree with.  
  
"Yes sir. If however you would find out whether I can bring one of my team home again I would be grateful. I promised Jonas that I'd be back and I don't break promises to my friends." Jack said pushing the line as far as he could with regard to insubordination. He noiced that Hammond and Carter were giving him a shocked look and Teal'c was doing the eyebrow thing. Daniel was just looking confused. Jack hurridly ran through what he had said to make everyone stare at him like that.  
  
"You and Jonas Quinn have become friends then O'Neill." Teal'c said  
  
"Yeah. I know it only took us a year but now we have Danny boy back I thought I could get round to forgiving him I mean he helped us out right." Jack said Carter and Hammond were smiling at him now .  
  
"I'll see what I can do Colonel I suggest that you go home for the night and let me deal with this." Hammond said.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack said and with a mock salute left the office after sharing a 'trust Jack' look the other members of SG1 left as well to try and find somewhere they ould sleep.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That night.  
  
Daniel had given up sleeping for long amounts of time since he had decended, he wanted to remember all the things he had forgotten when decending. As long as he had coffee then he din't need to sleep which was alright with him. He was reading through the mission reports from when he had been on SG1 unaware that he was replicating the actions of Jonas almost a year earlier. He didn't ike the fact that he was unable to be part of the current mission his team was on as he couldn't go back to Kelowna.  
  
Teal'c didn't need to sleep for long at night and was consequently in a deep state of Kelnoreen, like Jack Teal'c also considered Jonas to be one of his friends. He could all to well remember when the young man had first arrived at the SGC and had been so unsure about what he would be able to do in the heat of the moment. He had watched out for Jonas therefore wheneever the team had been on missions not in an obvious way but so much so that he was there when needed.  
  
Deciding to follow the Generals orders for once Jack had gone home and tried to find something to do, he was currently part way through his third bottle of beer and watching a hockey game. It didn't help though, he was about 15 years older than Jonas and thought of him very much as a kid. Jack was gald that Daniel was back but annoyed that it had forced yet another hard decision as to which planet he belonged to on the kid. Now the possibility that Jonas was going to be forced to give out information that he had learned while on Earth didn't sit well with Jack at all.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kelowna  
  
Jonas had been feeling slightly better about being in prison on Kelowna since Jack had been to see him and hoped that he would be home soon as he was bound t be missing something interesting. He was well aware hat Jack wuld be back to see him as when Jack made a promise he didn't usually break it. There was also Jonas' own work that was being interupted at a stage whereby it was almost complete.  
  
"Jonas Quinn, you are to come with us." a voice said. Jonas sat up and swung his legs off the bed. He didn't recognise the men standing there but the uniforms were those of the Kelownan secret police who he had had dealing with on occasion while working on the naquadria project.  
  
"I thought I was under arrest." Jonas said  
  
"You are, we need to ask you some questions." One of the men walked into Jonas' cell and held a cloth over his face. After struggling to hold his brath and not breathe in any of the fumes the former member of SG1 collapsed in a heap on the floor and was carried away.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sorry that bit took so long to put up but I'm not sure where this story is going so have to acctually think it out. The end and most of the middle are already typed I just need to get the start finnished.  
  
Please review as this is the only story I seem to get any feedback on now.  
  
Naitriab 


	6. Jonas in trouble

Hi it's been a while since I last updated this. This isn't through lack of interest on my part but on other peoples.  
  
The rating has now changed due to mentions of torture and other things which may be upsetting to younger readers.   
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kelowna ...  
  
Jonas wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed since he had been dragged from his cell. He didn't know where he was either as he had been drugged before leaving his cell. All he knew was that he was in serious trouble and this time there was no-one who was going to come and rescue him. The room he was in was pitch black and no matter how much Jonas strained his eyes and ears he couldn't see or hear anything. His hands were behind his back in a pair of metal handcuffs, his feet were freezing cold from the concrete floor they were resting on. He would have wellcomed anything at that point as long as it could hav taken his mind off the situation, even a goa'uld attck would be a change. Well he might not go that far as he could quite cheerfully have lived without ever seeing anothr one of those things ever again. His fall into a tank of the things still gave him nightmares even now 6 months later.  
  
It was in fact an hour later when a light was suddenly switched on blinding Jonas. He blinked rapidly desparately trying to gain some sight once more so he wasn't so vulnerable. When he could see more than just a red mist and various blobs Jonas could see that there were six men in the room with very grim expressins on their faces. All Jonas knew was that what ever was going to happen wasn't going to be good.  
  
"Jonas Quinn. You are accused of treason against the state of Kelowna. If you are found guilty of this then you will pay the ultimate price. However if you tell us what we wish to know then you will be allowed to go." one of the men said. Jonas could guess what they were going to ask but he had to be sure all the same.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Jonas asked  
  
"What can you tell us about the weapons that the people of earth have developed?" the same man asked. Jonas groaneed inwardly  
  
"I can't tell you anything. They didn't trust me. The only time I was allowed to leave my room was when I was ordered to go with SG1 on a mission." Jonas said hoping that if he lied he would be alright. A hard backhand across his face set his chair rocing ad convinced Jonas that he was in serious trouble.  
  
"Do not lie to us Quinn."  
  
"I'm not lying." Jonas muttered gingerly exploring his mouth with the tip of his tongue to see if any teeth had come loose.   
  
"Why did they allow you to go on missions if they did not trust you?" a different man asked.  
  
"They hoped I would get killed. I was an embaressment to them. I had gotten one of their best men killed then had fled to Earth. They could hardly just kill me could they. If I was killed off planet then it could be put down as a horrible accident." Jonas said.  
  
"Why did they allow you to return to Kelowna with them shortly after you left for Earth?" man 3 asked  
  
"They wanted to find out if there was a resistance movement and thought that as I was a traitor I would be approached by them." Jonas said weaving in the truth this time.  
  
"But there is no resistance movement." man 4 said coldly.  
  
"I am aware of that. However we wanted to find out if there was such a thing." Jonas said  
  
"Why did you chose to stay on Earth then ?" man 5 asked  
  
"umm I don't know." Jonas said not having thought of an answer to that question  
  
"Have you just lied to us Jonas?" man 6 asked the tone of his voice making Jonas shiver.  
  
"No." Jonas said.  
  
"I do not believe you Mr Quinn. When I don't believe someone then there is usually a good reason for that." man 6 said.  
  
"I am telling you the truth." Jonas said annoyed.  
  
"We just need to heck that." man 5 said with an unpleasant smile. Jonas swallowed hard and wished he was back in the SGC.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Earth  
  
O'Neill was hauled out of a deep sleep by his phone ringing.  
  
"Yeah?" he said managing to find the phone  
  
"Colonal O'Neill could you get up to the control room please." General Hammond. Jack hung the phone up and rolled out of the bed and hit the floor hard. "Oww" he said before pulling on his boots and t-shirt and heading out of the room.  
  
When Jack reached the control room he could see that everyone else was already there, Daniel and Teal'c both looked wide awake though Carter was yawning.  
  
"What is it General?" Jack asked feeling grumpy, he wasn't as young as the others except for Teal'c and needed his sleep.  
  
"The president has authorised me to allow the Kelownans some technology on the condition they return Jonas to us." Hammond said.  
  
"That's good right?" Jack asked unsure what Hammonds view on this turn of events would be.  
  
"Yes Colonel I will be very relieved to have Jonas back in the SGC" Hammond said  
  
"When do you want us to to Kelowna then?" Jack asked  
  
"In a few hours." Hammond said.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kelowna  
  
Jonas had been taken back to hi cell a short time earlier, he was trying very hard not to make any sound as his body ached from head to toe and if anywhere didn't hurt then Jonas wasn't aware of it. He was running over the 'chat' he'd been having i his head and was relieved that he hadn't told anyone the truth, he had managed to stick to his story. Jonas wasn't sure whether he wanted to see SG1 that day or not as he'd have a hard time explaining how exactly he had got hurt and knowing Jack he would try and harm which ever Kelownan made the mistake of going near him. Jonas didn't know how much longer he would be able to lie to the police all he wanted was to go home.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sorry for being horrible to Jonas in this chapter but it was needed. SG1 will be in it much more soon I promise and the story will start gathering pace.  
  
If you like the story then review please 


	7. The end of Jonas Quinn ?

I'm glad that people liked the last chapter I did as well.  
  
I'm sorry about the O'Neill thing as I said he went home then in the next chapter I said he was on the base. That was my mistake and I'm sorry. O'Neill stayed on the base.  
  
Everything that has happned so far has just been a prologue for the main part of the story. I will update as soon as I get three reviews. I know I have been hard on Jonas but a lot of people don't like the character so by being slightly horrible to him it fits in with what people want more. To any fans of his out there other than me it will start getting better for him soon.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Earth   
  
Jack, Sam and Teal'c stood on the ramp, in Sam's hands were files containing some of the information that the Kelownans had required. General Hammond had already spoken to the leader of Kelowna and they had agreed that the information that the SGC offered was sufficient to trade for Jonas Quinn.  
  
"Are you sure that you don't want me to come with you Jack?" Daniel asked anxious not to be left behind again.  
  
"We have already been embrolied in one argument with the Kelownans we don't need to get involved in another Danny." Jack said kindly knowing how insecure Daniel felt without familiar faces around.  
  
"Just be careful. Make sure you bring Jonas with you." Hammond said  
  
"Will do." Jack said before adjusting his baseball cap and leading Teal'c and Carter through the gate.  
  
In a matter of seconds the three members of SG1 found themselves on Kelowna with several smiling diplomats standing in front of them.  
  
"Hi." Jack said with a cheerful smile and a wave determined to prove that he could be diplomatic when he needed to.  
  
"Have you brought the information that we asked for?" a woman asked. Jack was struck by her similarity to Daniel and imediately labelled her as a nerd.  
  
"Yes it's here." Sam said holding up the folders. Jack groaned silently he was going to talk to Carter about showing what the other party wanted straight away.  
  
"Give them to us and return to your planet we will send Mr Quinn to you." One of the men there said  
  
"That was not our agreement. You said stated that if we gave you information you would release Jonas to us." Jack said his voise gradually getting louder.  
  
"We require the services of the traitor for a short while longer just to verify the documents you have brought for us." the man said again. Sam put a warnning hand on Jack's arm knowing he was about to say something that he'd regret later.  
  
"Fine. Return Jonas to us in an hour or I'll get my buddy Thor to come and zap him up." Jack said being as polite as he could manage.  
  
"We will return Mr Quinn to you in an hour." the man said as Sam handed over the required information and Teal'c dialed up home.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas ....  
  
It had been maybe 5 hours since they had last come for him when Jonas was dragged out of his cell once more. He knew that it was going to be worse this time as he was tired and very close to giving up all hope. He knew that if they questioned him too much then he was going to tell what they wanted.   
  
"You obviously mean more to your coleagues on Earth than you thought Mr Quinn." the man from the previous night said  
  
"Wha .. what do you mean?" Jonas said not sure what had happened.  
  
"Just a short while ago your teammates brought us the military technology that we wanted." the man said.  
  
"Why are you telling me this ?" Jonas asked trying to pull his brain out of the sludge it had gone into and back into working order.  
  
"We need you to check the information they gave us before we let you go." the man said  
  
"I told you that they didn't let me look at anything. How can I tell you wether the data is valid or not?" Jonas asked  
  
"Just look over the information for me Jonas and you can go where ever you want." the man promised. The man guided Jonas forward towards papers on the table in the middle of the room. Jonas glanced over them imediately recognising them as plans for various weapons and propulsion systems.  
  
"I ..I don't know." Jonas said  
  
"I think you do Mr Quinn." the man breathed into Jonas' ear before twisting the young mans arm behind his back so hard that Jonas was surprised it didn't break.  
  
"I don't know." Jonas said again.  
  
"Do not lie to me Quinn." the man shouted releasing Jonas' arm and knocking the other man to the floor. Jonas caught his head on the table as he went to the floor and couldn't help but give a short cry of pain.  
  
"I don't know." Jonas said again gingerly touching his forehead where it had struck the table, he drew his fingers away and could see the blood on them  
  
"Stop lying to me Quinn." the man shouted and raised his fist.  
  
The deputy head of the Kelownan secret police came to find his superior as the hour that Jack had given the Kelownans was almost up and Jonas needed to return to his planet of choice. He slowly opened the door of the room where Jonas had been taken and stopped dead at what he saw. The young scientist lay on one side of the room, his face was covered in blood, one of his arms was bent at an impossible angle. His t-shirt lay over to another side of the room and what looked like burn marks dotted his chest.   
  
"What did you do?" he asked his superior who was sitting in a chair with his feet up unconcerned by the body by the wall.  
  
"He lied to me. He had to be punnished."  
  
"You don't realise what you've done do you. You've killed him, you could have started a bloody war with Earth."   
  
"Throw the body back through the Stargate let them deal with it. As far as we are concerned a traitor is dead having paid for his crimes to the full extent of the law."  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Earth ...  
  
"Why haven't they sent him through yet?" O'Neill demanded starting to pace once more.  
  
"They will." Sam said soothingly  
  
"Indeed O'Neill Jonas Quinn will be returned to us shortly." Teal'c said. As Teal'c said that the alrams began to blare, Daniel jumped and dropped the book he was reading looking round owlishly from behind his glasses.  
  
"It's the Kelownans." the man at the computer teminal said.  
  
"Open the iris then." Hammond said. The iris opened nothing came through for a few minutes then the event horrison rippled and somethingcame flying through. It rolled down the ramp and came to rest at the the bottom half on the concrete. SG1 hurried down the metal steps and stopped just short of the body. Sam covered her mouth with her hands in horror.  
  
"Oh no." she gasped lying before them was the body of Jonas Quinn...  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
What do you think of that chapter ?  
  
I like it. I know I'm being realy horrible to Jonas but as he is dead now I can't be so any more.  
  
If you want to know what happens next then review or I won't do any more. 


	8. Visions

You didn't think I was going to leave the story there did you ?  
  
Due to reviews 6 in two days is alot for me I am trying to get this done as quickly as possible.  
  
I'm sorry that I had to chance the rating on my story but I wanted it to be a bit darker and I couldn't do that as a PG.  
  
Anyway on with the story. There is still a long way to go and if somethings confuse you then just keep reading they will be explained in time  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jack found himself existing in an emotionless state, he was sure that he should feel anger and sorrow at what had just happened to Jonas but he couldn't feel anything. Instead he pushed the button on his radio and requested that a medical team be sent down to the gateroom ASAP. When Janet and the others arrived just over a minute later they hurried to Jonas' side.  
  
"He's alive." Janet said a few seconds later. None of SG1 could believe it. There was no way that Jonas could e alive.  
  
"Can you help him?" Jack asked still in that very calm tone of voice.  
  
"I don't think so. I can make him comfortable and try and ease any pain but he will die all the same." Janet said easing Jonas' limp body onto a stretcher.  
  
"There must be something that you can do." Sam said.  
  
"I don't know what to suggest. You could try the hand device on him but we know it doesn't work too well on him because his DNA structure is slightly different to ours. I know you can use the hand device but you just don't have the proper training." Janet said  
  
"Could you contact the Toc'ra they helped before when I was dying won't they do the same again?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I don't know if Jonas can hang on that long." Janet said.  
  
"I know you are concerned about Jonas but can you let Janet take him to the infiormary to do what she can. Meanwhile we can send a message to the Tok'ra." General Hammond said. Janet looked gratefully at him as she managed to wheel Jonas out of the gateroom and to the infirmary.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas' POV  
  
He didn't know where he was. He remembered the pain and burnning that had been inflicted on his body but nothing beyond that. He didn't think he was dead but how would he know. Then again if he was dead he was fairly sure that he wouldn't be thinking as much. He hoped that he hadn't caused even more trouble for his friends as that was one thing he was very good at and had been since he had first met them. An image that was burnned into his brain flashed before his eyes, that of Daniel Jackson deactivating a machine that could have killed many people and exposing himself to a dangerously high dose of radiation at the same time all he had done was crouch there and do nothing. The next image he saw was of the tank of Goa'uld that he had fallen in after that the images began to pass so quickly that he could barely register them. After a while the images stopped and all was dark around him, after an endless time spent in the darkness with no sensation of his own body or anything something began to happen. Three images slowly appeared one after another in front of him, they were all of the same woman. The first image showed her glaring at someone from a position in the ground, the next was of her in a swimming pool with brown hair floating round her face while she smiled at someone, the final image showed her dressed in flowing gold robes with a goa'uld hand device stretched towards someone.  
  
Jonas had no idea who she was he knew he had never seen her before he was sure of that. She wasn't Kelownan he knew that as well as the clothing she wore was wrong for his origonal planet. Why he had seen those images he didn't know, what she meant he had no idea. If he was still seeing possible images of the future then that had to mean that he wasn't dead yet.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
It had been two hours since Jonas had been thrown back through the Stargate, a Tok'ra representative had come through the gate, Jack had been hoping for Jacob as he could tolerate Jacob's symbiote but he was very edgy around the other Tok'ra as they never told everything. His dislike of the symbiotes that the Tok'ra carried had only been intensified by his experiences some months earlier, that had been one of the worst times in his life with the exception of the times when Sarah had left him and when Daniel and Charlie had died.  
  
Sam hadn't left Jonas' side since Janet had finnished what she could to ease the pain, she had been trying to heal him with the hand device that SG1 had procured. She was struck by the similarity to when Daniel had been hurt as she'd tried to do the very same thing but again hadn't had the correct training and wasn't in posesion of a symbiote any more. The representative of the Tok'ra who had been sent hurried into the room with Jack a short distance behind, the Tok'ra took the device from Sam and began to move his hand above Jonas' body.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas' POV  
  
The darkness had gone which for a few seconds had been a relief until Jonas had actually looked round to see where he was. He was on Earth he recognised the constalations above him, the night was not dark bacause of the fires burnning across the landscape. There was n sign of life just himself and the vague outline of someone next to him. As he looked around in horror he felt a pull and and golden light began to shine around him. Before the scene vannished from in front of him he heard a whisper 'remember'. The scene faded and Jonas fell into a golden light.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That was for all the nice people who didn't want Jonas to die. He won't yet as he has a lot left to do in my fic.  
  
I know this was very similar to the episode Meridian where Daniel dies but it was the only way that my poor little brain could think of for Jonas to recover.  
  
Please review if you want to find out who the woman is and howcome Earth is destroyed as well as more of Kelowna remember no reviews means no more story. 


	9. Jack and Daniel

Due to request and the fact that I am bored this story will continue for a while longer.  
  
I don't know when it will next be updated as I go back to uni on Sunday so need to pack.  
  
Sorry about the spelling in the last section but I was trying to get the chapter done so I could get some sleep.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Infirmary ...  
  
It had been two hours since the member of the Tok'ra had used the device on Jonas and according to Dr Fraiser it had worked. Teal'c and Sam were the only members of SG1 currently in the ifirmary as Jack had left to find out what had happened to Daniel. There had been no sign yet that Jonas was going to regain conciousness, General Hammond was still on the phone to the president trying to find out what to do about the Kelownans as they had technology now but hadn't lived up to there end of the bargin.  
  
"You should try and rest Major Carter." Teal'c said noticing her yawn for the fifth time in a minute.  
  
"No I'm fine" Sam said yawning again  
  
"Go and get some sleep Sam." Janet said "Doctor's orders".  
  
Teal'c watched as Sam was marched out of the infirmary by Dr Fraiser, Teal'c wasn't going to leave and there was no way that Janet was going to make him leave as Jonas Quinn was his friend and after what he had been through he would need a friend by his side when he woke. Teal'c was well aware what the effects of Jonas' ordeal could be as he himself had been tortured by the Goa'uld as had Colonel O'Neill. Jonas to had been through a lot in the short time he had been a member of SG1 and now when he had gone to tell his planet his decision to remain on Earth and help in the fight against the Goa'uld he had been trotured and almost died.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Daniel's office  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Daniel open the door. Unless you want the entire base with the exception of Jonas who is unconcious to listen in." Jack said feeling very exasperated with his best friend. Since Jonas had come through the Stargate Daniel had retreated to his office and was refusing to open the door for anyone.  
  
"Go away Jack." Daniel said from inside his office.  
  
"Daniel I mean it open this door now or I break it down." Jack warnned. A few seconds later the door opened a crack and Daniel peered round at him. He didn't look too good and Jack knew that something was troubling him.  
  
"Come on in then Jack." Daniel said with a sigh. Jack pushed the door and the Archaeologist out of the way before Daniel could change his mind and close the door once more.  
  
"What's wrong Daniel since we contacted the Tok'ra and they agreed to try and save Jonas' life you have been really edgy. I thought you liked the guy." Jack said not sure why his friend was acting in such a strange way.  
  
"It's nothing I'm fine." Daniel said imediately  
  
"Daniel" Jack warned  
  
"It's nothing Jack." Daniel said again hugging himself as he said it and not meeting his friends eyes.  
  
"Daniel lying to your commanding officer is bad enough but when you lie to your best friend a well that is just not allowed." Jack said with a grin at the younger man.  
  
"Fine you want to know what's wrong?" Daniel demanded  
  
"That would be why I'm here yes."  
  
"Seeing what happened to Jonas and how you are trying to heal him brought back memories of when I died." Daniel said in a rush.  
  
"Gawd Daniel why didn't you say something?" Jack demanded horrifioed at how unsensitive he had been.  
  
"It wouldn't have made any difference you needed to save Jonas and just because the best method was the same one which you had tried on me wouldn't have made any difference." Daniel said defensively.  
  
"Danny if we'd known that is would upset you so much then we'd have contacted the asgard or something." Jack said  
  
"No you wouldn't not if it had meant that you'd have lost Jonas. That's why I didn't say anything I know he's a friend of all of you and I wans't going to let him die because I got scared." Daniel said adamanet about that.  
  
"Ok. Just next time tell me when you get scared that's what friends are for right to be there for each other." Jack said  
  
"I will Jack." Daniel said with the ghost of a smile.  
  
"Do you want to go up to the infirmary to see how Jonas is doing?" Jack asked cautiously  
  
"Yeah ok." Daniel said trusting his friend at last  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The infirmary  
  
"Dr Fraiser come here please." Teal'c called as the figure on the bed in front of him began to move slightly. Dr Fraiser came at a run as Jonas slowly began to wake up. Daniel and Jack entered the room to hear the start of all the commotion as Jonas began to wake up. The two members of SG1 hurried across the infirmary and were standing by Teal'c's side when the youngest member of SG1 opened his eyes. The brown eyes looked round blankly for a few seconds not focused and certainly not recognising anything. Jonas blinked svereal times rapidly and his eyes began to focus.  
  
"Stay away please." he asked pushing himself up against the pillow a note of pure terror in his voice as he recognised no-one only the fact that they had surrounded him.  
  
"Jonas calm down, you're safe." Janet told the scared man  
  
"You aren't real none of this is leave me alone." Jonas said desparately.  
  
"I'm sorry Jonas." Janet said injecting him with a tracquiliser, just before he passed out again Janet was sure that she saw recognision in his eyes.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I may do one more bit before I go back to uni but it will be very similar to this one and dealing with Jonas' recovery back to the guy we all like.  
  
Sorry to anoyone who didn't like the Daniel/ Jack bit in the middle but I thought that due to the similarity with how Daniel had died there would be some type of problem.  
  
Anyway usual rules apply no reviews no more story. 


	10. Vivid Dreams

Due to the fact that I am revising for an exam this will be quite short. I am also bored hence why I am willing to put it up with less response than I usually wait to get.  
  
As I have had so little feedback I can't say much in response to questions. I would be grateful if anyone could send me the address for Stargate sites which either give details on the episodes in sesson 7 so I know what the rest of SG1 are up to or the names of characters who have appeared in the series in particular the names of Goa'uld don't ask as all will become clear in time.  
  
So on with the story.  
  
...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The infirmary a day later  
  
Janet noticed the increasingly restless movements of Jonas and crossed to his side. If he woke up it would be the first time since she had had to tranquilise him the previous day. She wished that SG1 were still on the base but Hammond had ordered them home for two days for some downtime. Only Teal'c was around somewhere and she didn't want to disturb him as he spent most of his spare time meditating. She suddenly noticed that Jonas' eyes were locked on her face.  
  
"Hello Jonas. Are you feeling any better?" she asked in her most calming voice  
  
"Where am I ?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"In the infirmary at the SGC."  
  
"I ... how did I get here?"  
  
"You were returned to us yesterday through the Stargate." Janet told him.  
  
"He killed me." Jonas said in the voice of a lost child   
  
"No-one killed you Jonas. You were hurt but that was it." Janet said.  
  
"Keep him away from me please." Jonas begged tears welling up in his eyes which he tried blink back. Janet was reminded of Cassandra a few years previously when she tried not to show any emeotion to anyone.  
  
"No-one will let him hurt you again." Janet promised  
  
"It was like Nirti all over again." Jonas sobbed letting the tears fall.  
  
"Don't worry Jonas, you're safe among friends again." Janet said.  
  
"Please don't leave me alone." Jonas begged  
  
"I'll stay here till you fall asleep." Janet promised him.  
  
"Thank you." he said with the hint of a smile on his face.  
  
It took another half an hour for Jonas to fall asleep, Janet liked Jonas but she worried that his dependancy on other people would be a long time affect of what he had been through especially as he didn't have many close friends in the SGC and the only other people she could think of who he would be comfortable around for a long time were SG1 and they had missions to take part in. It was hardly surprising that Jonas was slightly unstable after what had happened to him and Janet could only wonder what more the universe was going to do to the young man who had already suffered considerably in the short time she had known him.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Jonas' POV  
  
It was nice to fall asleep with someone by my side, no-one had done that since my mother used to sing me to sleep 20 years ago. I was floating in darkness again a sensation that was becomming all to familiar to me. I hoped that I wasn't going to see any more visions of Earth being destroyed though I wouldn't mind seeing the girl again, to try and find out who she is of course. When everything began to change around me I knew I wasn't going to be so lucky in fact I was going to be confronted by the one thing I never wanted to see again.  
  
"Are the plans accurate?" my tormenter demanded  
  
"I don't know." I sobbed my whole body a mass of pain. The main stamped on my arm again, I was fairly certain that the arm was already broken but the fact that the man kept stamping on it was definately not helping. I knew somewhere that this had already happened to me and that I had almost died because of this man this didn't stop me feeling the pain again. Before he could do anything else to me I threw myself out of my memories and went looking for the brown haired girl. I wanted to know who she was and why I saw her three times in what were almost certainly images of the future. As I searched for her in my head I felt as though space was passing around me a feeling much like that of travelling through the Stargate but slightly different as there wasn't the flashing light that I always saw.  
  
The scene that opened before me was a large room with a collection of people in it, most of them were teenaged girls a year or two younger than the one I had seen in my dream. I looked round expecting to see her, when I finally saw her it was across the room which aparantly is a cliche on Earth but I swear that's what happened she was talking to a guy with brown hair, she hugged him and I saw him kiss her neck before leaving. I was seriously confused now as I had no idea where I was let alone who she was and how I had managed to find her. A much younger blond person ran through me then and hugged the brown haired girl.  
  
"Happy Birthday Louise." the blond said  
  
"Thanks blondie." Louise replied. The scene faded away from in front of my eyes. As I woke up I was concious of the smile on my face as I now knew who the mystery girl was. The smile vannished quickly when I found myself back inside a body that ached from head to toe and couldn't be moved properly. I needed to find out who this girl was and why I kept seeing her. I aknowledged that she could be a fantasy but if that was the case then how come the younger girl had walked through me as through I was a ghost and why did it all seem so real?  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
I know not a lot happened but I am going to have to take some serious time jumps soon as I still have the best part of 3 years to cover in this story if not more.  
  
The same applies no feedback no more story and I'm sure that some of you want to know who Louise is a what her connection to Jonas is.  
  
Review pleaseee !!! 


	11. Jacks offer

Time for a disclaimer as I haven't bothered with one for a few chapters. I don't own any of the members of SG1 or members of the SGC. The only ones I own are a few people on Kelowna and Louise.  
  
I did mention the Earth being destroyed a few chapters back and I will be getting to that eventually.  
  
This is starting to change now and is going to be a lot longer than anything I have written before. Everything will be explained eventually including Jonas' visions of Louise and the end of the World. You'll just have to keep reading.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
The infirmary a few days later.  
  
  
  
"How are you feeling Jonas Quinn." Teal'c asked  
  
"A bit sore. I'll be glad to get out of here." Jonas said honestly  
  
"A bit Doc Fraiser will be glad to get rid of you all that cheerfulness would get on anyones nerves." Jack said worried about how quiet Jonas had been on the last occasion he seen him as that was not usual.  
  
"If you like I can let you leave here tonight providing you go off the base for at least a week." Janet offered.  
  
"I don't have anywhere to go off base." Jonas said sadly.  
  
"Sure you do. I've got a spare room at my place you can stay there." Jack offered. Janet looked at Jack surprised as the leader of SG1 had made no secret of his feelings for the young alien.  
  
"I couldn't intrude." Jonas said knowing he was being a burden again. Daniel and Major Davis were currently offworld on Kelowna demanding the return of the information that the Kelownans had.  
  
"Honestly you wouldn't be. I know you'll need time off after what you have been through. At my place we can relax watch a hockey game and have a drink and swop tales about Teal'c." Jack said with a grin hoping that he would see one returned by the kelownan. He didn't.  
  
"If you are sure that it won't inconvenience you." Jonas said hesitantly not wanting to push the boundaries of the friendship he had been building up with Jack O'Neill over the last few days.  
  
"Jonas if it was going to put me out I wouldn't have offered." Jack said with a sigh.  
  
"Thank you Jack." Jonas said still not smiling.  
  
"Will you need anything from here other than clothes?" Jack asked.  
  
"Just my book." Jonas said  
  
"Which one is it?" Jack asked knowing that there were usually books scattered all over Jonas' room.  
  
"Twenty thousand Legaues under the sea. It's really good and interesting." Jonas said a hint of his old enthusiasm showing through when talking about the book  
  
"I'll get it for you.Doc if you could put any pills and instructions in a bag for me I'll make sure he takes them." Jack said. Janet nodded and went to gather the various pain killers and ointments that Jonas needed to be able heal properly. Jack gave Jonas a comforting grin before leaving to pack enough clothes for the Kelownan to wear while at his house.  
  
"Don't worry Jonas Jack will look after you." Janet said smiling at Jonas.  
  
"I don't doubt that. I just don't want to be a burden again." Jonas replied.  
  
"You are not a burden Jonas Quinn, it is understandable that you are upset after almost being killed by people on your planet." Teal'c said  
  
"Thank you Teal'c." Jonas said sarcastically. Janet glared at Teal'c who had as much sensitifity as a bear with tooth-ache.  
  
"You are welcome Joans Quinn."  
  
"Teal'c could you leave as I need to run a few more tests before I allow Colonel O'Neill to take Jonas home with him." Janet said. Teal'c inclined his head and left the room, Janet walked over to the younger man with a needle in her hand. Jonas decided at that moment that he hated needles.   
  
"You enjoy that don't you." Jonas said only half joking.  
  
"Don't worry Jonas I won't let anyone hurt you." She promised before putting the needle in a vein and drawing blood.  
  
"What about you hurting me?" Jonas asked quietly. Janet heard him and smiled in response. A young airman came into the room at that point with black jeans and a grey shirt.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill sent me with these for Jonas Quinn." he said as means of explanation handing the clothes to Janet who passed them to Jonas before drawing a curtain round the young mans bed. It was a few minutes later when she heard him calling.  
  
"Doctor Fraiser." the young man called softly.  
  
"What's wrong Jonas?" Janet replied crossing the room to his side  
  
"I cannot get the shirt on." Jonas said gesturing with his good arm. Janet smiled slightly before helping the Kelownan into his shirt. Jack returned a minute later with a rucksack with clothes sticking out of it in places.  
  
"Am I allowed to take Jonas now?" Jack asked seeing that the younger man was dressed now.  
  
"If you both promise to behave yourself then you can go." Janet said. Jack gave her his most innocent look which Janet had seen all to many times before and didn't believe at all.  
  
"I'll make sure that Jonas behaves himself." Jack promised  
  
"I'll behave Doctor Fraiser." Jonas promised.  
  
"You'd better. I want you to have plenty of rest. That doesn't mean that you have to stay in bed all the time, but I don't want you to be doing lots of work. Understand?"  
  
"Don't worry Doc he'll behave." Jack said and hurridly grabbed Jonas' medication and hustled the young man out of the infirmary.  
  
Jonas was very subdued as Jack led him to the lift and from there to the parking lot. Jack knew that this was a response to what had happned to him, Jack himself had acted differently after he had been tortured by Baal. What made it so noticeable in Jonas was the fact that the young man was usually cheerful.  
  
"You've never seen my house before have you Jonas?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I think you'll like it. There aren't many books or things like that but it is homey. Carter said that you like to try new things well I think that my house is definately unique." Jack said.  
  
"I am sure that it is."  
  
"Jonas please try and put some enthusiasm into what you say." Jack said.  
  
"I'll try Jack." Jonas promised. Jack opened the door of his truck and let the younger man climb in before putting his rucksack into the back. Jack drove the truck out of the parking lot and headed for Colorado Springs. He didn't think that Jonas had ever seen much of the place as the few times the young man had been off base on Earth somewhere there had usually been some emergency ongoing, such as bugs from another dimension. It didn't take Jack long to drive to his house, Jonas perked up a bit when they pulled onto his drive. Jack looked to see if any of his neighbours were around and was relieved to see that they weren't as otherwise they would want to know who the young man was. Feeling safe Jack practically dragged Jonas out of the car and into the house.  
  
"I'll show you the spare room. You can unpack your stuff and then we can order a pizza." Jack said  
  
"Ok." Jonas said looking round at Jacks house. There was a noticeable lack of personal items lying around, Jonas had no idea whether this was normal for people on Earth or not. His room on Kelowna had always been very bare but that was because he had no personal life that he wanted to be reminded of. His room at the SGC on the other hand was covered in pictures. There were some from missions offworld which showed the team, others were ones that had been given him by Jack and Sam, this included film posters that they had thought would appeal to the young man.  
  
"Are you coming up or not?" Jack asked from halfway up the stairs.  
  
"Sorry." Jonas said hurrying after his CO or at least walking as quickly as he could with a broken rib and a broken arm. Jack just smiled at him before carrying up the stairs with the Kelownans bag on his back.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That night.  
  
Jonas had gone to bed a couple of hours earlier and had left Jack to carry on watching a hockey match. Jack knew that the younger man was tired despite the fact that he had spent the last few days asleep for the most part. Sam had been round earlier in the evening with food that she knew Jonas liked to eat, as a result Jack now had a kitchen full of various types of food, one thing was certain and that was that Jonas was certainly not going to be hungry.  
  
As he switched of the lighting on the stairs Jack could hear muffled sounds from the guest bedroom. He hurried down the corridor and opened the door. Jack had left a nightlight on for Jonas as the young man had not been keen on the dark and Jack didn't blame him. Jonas had lost the sheet and was thrashing around his face lightly covered with sweat.  
  
"No...I don't know anything...please...I would tell you if I did...they didn't trust me...no pease. Argh!" Jonas was saying.  
  
"Jonas. Jonas wake up." Jack said crossing to the bed.  
  
"Please...just let me go." Jonas continued to sob.  
  
"Jonas wake up now." Jack said in his best colonel's voice. Jonas' eyes flickered open and he looked up at Jack.  
  
"Wha...Jack?" he questioned.  
  
"You were having a nightmare." Jack said. Jonas flushed slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Jack." Jonas said  
  
"You have nothing to be sorry about. I have spent nights with Danny over the years. When his wife died, when Hathor tortured him. I'm sure Carter has nightmares at times. I do as well, I couldn't sleep for days after the incident with Baal." Jack said.  
  
"Truely?" Jonas asked not being able to believe that the Colonel was troubled by nightmares.  
  
"Truely." Jack replied with a grin. "I'll stay here until you get to sleep."  
  
"Thank you Jack." Jonas said sinking back into the pillows. Jack moved to the seat where he could still see the younger man and was reminded of all the times he had watched over Charlie after he had a nightmare or was ill. The room was peaceful and eventually both men fell asleep one lost in his memories and the other in glimpses of something he didn't understand.  
  
.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
That chapter was a bugger to write. The updates might be coming a bit slower now as I have just started my second semester at uni which involves me learning Latin which will take my languages up to 5 with bits in other 3. I am also working on 7 other fics and my slashy LOTR story is much easier to write.  
  
I can't believe that I am up to almost 50 reviews, I will try and do an extra good chapter after I get 50. Hint Hint.  
  
Anyway please review and I'll update in a week or so.  
  
Feel free to check out any of my other fics. They are all being worked on apart from 'War of the Heart' which I am currently suffering from writers block with.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Naitriab. 


	12. Plans set in motion

Okay. I can't remember whether I have had any reviews for the last chapter or not so you are going to have to put up with a new one anyway. I have finally seen the 1st 2 episodes of series 7 and while may not agree with what happnes at least they dealt with it in a fairly good way. Man I hate trying not to spoil stories. I've decided to update this as I've got some later bits already done and it seems to be a shame to waste them.

Remember this is an AU and as such I get to play with the characters as much as I want. None of them do belong to me apart from the Kelownans and Louise.

This part is set a week after the last bit and Jonas is back at work again.

* * *

Jonas was sitting in his lab and looking over a translation brought back by SG 6, he had been told by Janet that he was allowed to do some light duties and Daniel had promptly given him various translations to do. None of them were vitally important but were just ones that had been waiting for someone to have the time to do. Daniel meanwhile was on a mission with one or other of the SG teams leaving Jonas feeling very alone and trying hard to ward off any panic attacks that threatened to engulf him. The text in front of him was fairly interesting as it gave details of the earliest history of a now extinct race, however the language was one that Jonas was fairly familiar with and was not having to pay to much attention to what he was reading and was instead thinking about his own project and when he'd be able to speak to Sam about it and see what she thought about it as an idea.

Jonas had almost finished the translation in front of him when he heard the alarm going off signaling the return of one of the SG teams. The sound only caused him to glance up from his work not bothering to move as if it was an emergency he would find out soon enough. There hadn't been anything that he would class as a proper emergency for months now, the last one he could remember was when he'd been able to see the future and had had the entire base on alert trying to prevent a Jafa invasion. He was bored, this was not a feeling he was particularly used to as there was normally plenty for him to do in the SGC. As soon as he saw Sam again he was going to speak to her then hopefully be able to do something, once he could maybe the dreams would stop, despite his hopes he was still haunted by visions of the girl he had first seen when he was almost killed the last time. He had no idea who she was but he knew he needed to it was becoming as important to him as his other idea, he just hoped that the two obsessions would not clash.

He had just entered the transltion into his computer and was preparing to send it to Daniel when the computer died as did the lights and everything else that was powered by electricity in the room died. From the surprised sounds out in the corridor it was not just in his lab but all over the floor.

"Jonas you alright" Dr Haren asked from the next door office.

"What happened" Jonas replied glaring at the computer that had just swallowed all of his work from the last few hours. When he found out who was responsible for the SGCs loss of power this time he was going to make them regret it. Sometimes it was good to be friends with SG1 and the various marine teams that were stationed at the base especially when he was annoyed with someone.

"The power just died, I hadn't managed to save all of what I had been working on either. I was part way through that translation from P3X 763. You know how complicated that is." The man said sounding slightly annoyed.

"I'm sure there is a rational reason for it. I'll go and find out in the gateroom." Jonas said and with a final glare at the offending machine left the office.

By the time he had reached the control room the emergency power had switched itself on though the computers had yet to reboot, Hammond was look furious and he wasn't the only one.

"Don't tell me that you have something else to add to this situation Mr Quinn." Hammond said.

"No sir. I just wondered what was happening as everything died down in the linguistic offices and I was fed up with them moaning about it." Jonas replied

"Felger was trying something out." Hammond said before walking over to the phone which had started to ring. Jonas was not surprised that Felger was involved as the man was a walking disaster, usually just waiting for a place to happen. Many of the people in the SGC had taken to going the opposite way when they saw him unless they had to speak or deal with him for a particular reason.

It took some days for Felgers mess to be sorted out and took even longer for Jonas to approach Major Carter with his plan,

"umm, Sam have you got some time to listen to an idea" Jonas asked sticking his head round the corner of the door.

"Sure come in and have a seat." Sam said gesturing to a clear seat and saving her work on her computer

"I've been thinking about this for some time now and I think that it can work." Jonas said

"What is it then"

"I want to do some more tests on the mirror device, I think that it is possible to program the remote that you were given by the alternative version of yourself using a computer interface and search for certain things." Jonas said briefly

"Interesting idea, have you anything that you want to look for in particular" Carter asked already thinking through the various possibilities that his idea suggested

"I was going to search for a dimension where the Goa'uld no longer exist. There has to be such a place, maybe one where the ancients stayed here after and wiped them out. If I try this then I might be able to find something that will help us if we don't find the lost city before Anubis attacks again." Jonas told her seriously

"Leave it with me and I'll have a look through, if it looks as though it could work then I'll present it to General Hammond." Sam said smiling at him, the idea was quite likely to be a good one and she was sure that the genneral would agree especially if it helped to keep Kinsey off their backs.

* * *

It's been a long time since I last updated this I know but here you go anyway.

Let me know what you think and I'll try and do another update.

Next time Jonas starts to prepare for his trip and starts to understand what he has been seeing since his return from Kelowna.


End file.
